Dragon Now
by Shadesongwarrior
Summary: When Astrid finds herself suddenly not so Astrid-y, how will she get herself back to normal? And if or when she does, will she stay that way? Will probably contain a bit of Hiccstrid, and defiantly some transformation!
1. The Transformation

**Hey there! Just wanted to put this up, I have to admit I had quite a lot of fun writing it.**

**I do not own how to train your dragon.**

**Now, onward with the story!**

* * *

_Astrid's POV (She's in a cave just so you know)  
_

I wasn't sure what to think. I knew it could be dangerous, but at the same time it was strangely compelling to touch the glowing blue orb in front of my face. I reached forward with my hand, but pulled back.

It was warm, almost uncomfortably so. Yet all I wanted to do was touch its shimmering surface. Something inside told me that I shouldn't, however. It told me that something terrible would happen. But at the same time I so desperately wanted to feel it's warmth on my hand, on my face, all over.\

I bet you could never guess what I did next.

I touched it.

And it felt brilliant. So warm, comforting, the sensation distracted me from all of the other things that were happening.

Gone.

It disappeared.

I saw my hand and let out a scream. I tried to cover my hand with the other but that one was the same. Black, shiny scales spread all over my hands, up my arms and on to my chest. The manner that they did so was disturbing to say the least, my skin seemed to ripple like a liquid as they floated to the surface.

They looked like dragon scales. My finger nails sharpened and rearranged themselves to be at the tips of my fingers, turning black like the scales.

Speaking of the scales, they had recently reached my torso and were swiftly spreading down my legs. None of this hurt, surprisingly, it was just very uncomfortable. I could feel them!

Finally, they reached my feet and covered my head. My toenails reshaped themselves into claws like the ones on my fingers. Before I could kick off my boots or take one item of clothing off my body, my hair and clothes all seemed to liquify and be absorbed by my newly scaled body.

So I stood there, shivering, before an odd tingling, then pushing, sensation took place at my shoulder blades and at the base of my spine. I doubled over as I felt them push outwards and quickly take the forms of wings and a tail. If there had been any doubt that I was turning into a dragon up until now, that was gone.

Long gone. I started to whimper, it was very unlike me to do something such as that. But at that point of time there was nothing to do other than stick it out.

A thought reached my mind as my bones started to crack and rearrange themselves in a foreign manner. What were the people in the village going to think about this? My body started to expand. They would kill me with the first glance they took at me! My ears started to elongate and rise on my head.

My future was just about to be horribly, horribly mangled.

I felt my face starting to push out, and with it my teeth dissolved, leaving holes in my gums where they once resigned awfully bare. A dragon, without teeth? I was mortified. What type of dragon doesn't have teeth? I let out a low, inhuman moan as stronger, sharper teeth formed beneath my gum line and forced themselves out then in again.

Huh. Retractable teeth.

I felt my face deform further and my vision went blurry for a few seconds as my eye sockets change size and with it my eyes. My ears were flaps behind my head, and there were a couple of extra flaps that grew out from my face.

I fell forward as my center of gravity changed, the bone-changing was done. I landed on my hands and saw clawed paws where they should have been. Two fins grew from the tip of my tail, and two larger ones grew from the base.

I let out a distraught cry, tipping my head up as I felt bumps grow out from my back and sides. It was complete. Final. I was a dragon and there seemed to be nothing I could do about it.

Wait.

I'm Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid Hofferson doesn't just give up.

I needed a plan.


	2. Search and Panic

**Hey guy's, guess what 2nd chapter. Oh my fingers are numb...**

**Disclaimer on first page**

**Many thanks to AtkiakFF for the review!  
**

* * *

_Astrid's POV_

I decided to think my way around this for a bit, since panicking probably wouldn't help. However it might make me feel better, I mused. Funny how that is. I felt my heart rate pick up slightly in my new dragon-y chest, and I snorted in disgust.

I had been surprisingly passive about the whole turning-into-a-dragon thing, I figured it was because of the blue light, maybe residual energy from that keeped me calm. Maybe if I had actually FOUGHT BACK while I was changing I wouldn't be covered in scales right now!

Silently cursing the blue light that had done this to me, I suddenly realized how much I loathed my new body. I was a viking, not a dragon, and I wanted back, NOW!

I let out a screech and rolled onto my back, thrashing about and screeching some more. My new tail thumped on the ground erratically, and my wings flapped despite me being the wrong way up to create any lift.

Panting, I got to my feet. My four feet. I grimaced, trying to take a step forward or two. Easier said than done, I tripped over and landed flat on my *shudder* scaly face.

Moaning, I felt my stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and I could see the sun low in the sky from where I was, just starting to come into view from within the cave. How long had I been there? It had felt like minutes, but was it hours?

I pushed myself back to my feet and struggled my way out. The sun felt good on my back and face, I let out a sigh. It didn't sound like a sigh, however. It sounded like a noise a dragon would make. The thought crossed my mind that I could just except what I was now...

NO.

I couldn't. I wouldn't. I needed to get back to my life! Despite myself I spread my new (ugh) wings and glided down to a cove. I had been up high and I figured that trying to scale down a cliff face in a body I wasn't used to may not be a good idea.

THUMP.

Sloppy landing. I was on my back again somehow. I flipped over and got to my feet.

How was I going to fix this?

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

Astrid still hadn't came back from... well, wherever she went. I was getting worried, after all I did have a crush on her. Pacing back and forth from outside the Chief's (aka my fathers) house, I came to a conclusion.

I was going to go and find her.

It was crazy, I know. A crazy decision for a... well not crazy but defiantly unpopular and a awkward sorta person. But I figured there was nothing else to do apart from have dinner and go to sleep, maybe do something at the forge.

All of which I did not want to do at this point of time. Yep, I was going to find her.

* * *

Ok, so I got lost in the forest. Big deal. The sun had already set by the time I admitted it to myself.  
Just brilliant.

I looked around nervously. Anything could be out here! And it was only a matter of time until "anything" found me. I groaned at my own stupidity. Here I was, thinking this was such a good idea! And then this just has to go and happen.

I could have been her hero. Astrid's hero. And then I got lost. I guess it was just wishful thinking.

I was surprised to find a cove with a lake in it, just in the middle of nowhere. I looked down it, I guessed it was a good as place as any to spend the night, or at least I thought it was until I saw what was in there once I had already entered the place.

A dragon.

I gasped, trying to hide myself on the flat rock I was crouched on, but to no avail. It had seen me.

And it started to growl.

* * *

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
